Part of Me
by Queen-Deb24
Summary: Charlie and Brax lost their chance once before but a new beginning might just be on the cards when Charlie is forced to return to Summer Bay.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi again :)**_

_**Welcome to my new story all about Charlie and Brax (because if you have read my other fics, Charlie dying is just not ok lol).**_

_**Please note this story will not follow the exact storyline of Home and Away but will include most of the events just with my slant on them and in my order :). **_

_**The first chapter sets the scene so when you review, hit me with any questions you have.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

The scotch burned his throat as he took another shot. It was his third or fourth, or it could even be his sixth. It didn't matter.

Casey had given him the heads up at lunchtime.

She was coming back.

Of course she would! Ruby had been in a car accident. Not critical or life threatening but enough to warrant her mother wanting to visit her daughter to see if she was ok.

"_How's Ruby?" Brax asked Casey after he had walked through the door after staying in the hospital overnight with Ruby._

"_Yeah, she's ok I guess." _

"_Good."_

"_Brax, I just thought, you should know-" Casey stumbled over his word but he knew it was now or never._

"_What Casey?"_

"_Ruby asked for Charlie; she'll be here this afternoon."_

"_Whatever." Brax answered, a one word reply was all he could manage._

"_Brax, Ruby wanted her-"Casey felt like he needed to explain. _

"_Leave it, Casey. Don't worry about it." Brax grunted as he picked up his surfboard and headed out the door._

There had been an unspoken rule the past two years. Ruby didn't talk about Charlie in front of Brax and Casey was not to relay anything he heard about the woman who once ruled his brother's heart.

He only assumed that it would have been the same for Charlie. Ruby and Casey were not to talk about him in front of her.

It had been two years.

It had been two whole years but as soon as he heard she was coming back to the Bay he had turned to alcohol to numb the pain.

The pain that he had thought had gone for good had returned without warning, just like Charlie Buckton's impending visit

.

.

.

It would be impossible to return to Summer Bay and not see him, it was inevitable.

Yet at the moment, he wasn't her priority.

Ruby was.

Charlie had left Summer Bay two years ago for one reason only. It was the best choice for her. She had tried to convince Ruby to join her but Ruby refused. It was hard but in the end, Charlie had been able to leave Summer Bay and all of the drama, hurt and pain behind. She would be lying if she said it was easy, it was the complete opposite, but it did get easier as time went by.

Charlie hadn't returned to Summer Bay in those two years. Instead Ruby had visited her on uni breaks and they both met Morag for Christmas in the city. Surprisingly, life could go on without Summer Bay.

Charlie was content to never return to Summer Bay until she had received a phone call from Casey that morning.

Ruby had been in a car accident and nothing could stop her from returning to her daughter. Charlie had organised a flight within minutes and then organised for Casey to pick her up at the airport. She'd be back home that afternoon.

Yes, even though she had left, Summer Bay was still considered home.

.

.

.

As Charlie walked across the air strip nerves began to take hold. In less than an hour she would be in Summer Bay.

She could see Casey waiting for her and her mind was taken back to one of the last conversations she had had with Brax.

"_Charlie you can't seriously expect me to give all of that up? Those boys are my family! How can you expect me to walk away from that?"_

"_I don't expect you to. I just, I don't think this relationship would work if you were still a River Boy."_

"_I'll always be a River Boy, you can't change that part of me."_

_Charlie didn't have a response for that. _

"_Do you know what Charlie? It doesn't matter even if I did leave the River Boys, you would find something else to use as a reason for us not to be together."_

"_That's not fair."_

"_Not fair? What's not fair is no matter how hard I try, how hard I fight or how hard I work, nothing can ensure I get to have you in my life. That's not fair."_

"_I know it's a big ask, Brax-"_

"_No, no, Charlie, you don't know. I won't ask you to leave your job. So don't ask me to leave my family."_

"_But I am." Charlie whispered, tears had formed in her eyes._

"_Well, you're not gonna like the answer you get."_

.

.

.

Casey helped Charlie with her bags and they began to walk to the car park.

Charlie slowed down when she realised what they were walking towards.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't borrow Heath's," Casey tried to explain.

It wasn't a big deal, not at all but seeing the black ute had shocked her, she wasn't ready for it.

"Casey, don't worry. Thank you for picking me up."

If Charlie wasn't ready to see the black ute she was nowhere near ready to sit inside. As soon as she closed the door the scent of her previous lover consumed her. Charlie couldn't help but take a deeper breath. Her eyes closed remembering; maybe this wouldn't be as easy as she thought.

"Are you ok?" Casey asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Casey. It's just been a while." Charlie confided honestly.

"Do you want to go drop your bags off first or do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"Hospital please."

The drive to the hospital was quiet; Casey left Charlie alone to gather her thoughts. They had just passed the 'Welcome to Summer Bay' sign when Charlie's thoughts were reminded of her last week in Summer Bay.

"_You can't leave Summer Bay, Charlie?" Ruby had scoffed._

"_Yes, Rubes, I can." _

"_You're actually being serious?"_

"_There is a new police training program starting in a few weeks. It will be based in Queensland but will run Australia wide. It's a great opportunity and I was given late acceptance."_

"_You're going to leave Summer Bay for your job?"_

"_Ruby, Summer Bay has only been our home for three years."_

"_It doesn't matter, it's home. Are you going to leave Brax for your job?"_

"_Ruby, Brax is a whole separate issue. We don't work and we won't work. I need to get away from here because nothing is going to change."_

"_You're going to leave me for your job?" Charlie could see the tears in her daughter's eyes._

"_No, Rubes, I want you to come with me?"_

Ruby had declined Charlie's offer, she'd also given Charlie the silent treatment until a week later when Charlie had packed her bags. Both girls had cried and begged each other to change their mind. Neither did.

.

.

.

Charlie had relaxed significantly once she had realised Ruby was alright.

Casey had dropped Charlie off and stayed for a little while before leaving mother and daughter alone.

"How long am I going to be in here?"

"Well that all depends on this," Charlie said as she rubbed the cast covering Ruby's leg gently. "The doctor said the earliest release could be just over a week, worst case two."

Ruby groaned.

"You are lucky this wasn't more serious."

"I know Charlie but I will recover faster at home, not here. I hate hospitals. Can't you just go and tell them you're my mother and that you will stay and take care of me?" Ruby asked sweetly.

"I could, yes, would they listen, no."

"I missed you Charlie." Ruby said, it had been their longest time separated yet, a total of 3 months.

"I know, I've missed you too, but I'm here now. I would have preferred it to have been under better circumstances though."

"Thank you for coming."

"Are you kidding, you couldn't have kept me away."

.

.

.

Ruby had adamantly tried to get Charlie to wait at the hospital and Casey would come and pick her up but Charlie declined. Instead, bags in hand, she called and waited for a taxi before being dropped off at a little motel.

Charlie had managed to survive the day without running into Brax, something that relieved and upset her. But that didn't mean he wasn't able to invade her thoughts. Charlie remembered the last time she spoke to him.

"_Now's not a good time." Brax practically growled when he saw her. _

"_Brax –," Charlie tried, silently thankful that no one else appeared to be working._

"_Nah, save it Charlie, I'm busy. We can talk later."_

"_No, we can't becaus-" _

"_Charlie!"_

"_Brax, please?" She didn't feel embarrassed at all that she was begging for him to hear her out. This was important. She didn't want to leave without telling him._

"_I don't have time, not now." He growled again before he turned around and walked into the office._

"_Fine, have it your way." Charlie turned around and walked out of Angelo's for the last time, tears brimming in her eyes._

Leaving Angelo's that day had been hard and Charlie was reminded of that brutally. She would be in Summer Bay for at least a week, if not more.

How was she going to get through it?

.

.

.

After a restless night sleep, Charlie looked forward to an early morning run on the beach to clear her head.

Running on the beach was a luxury she had given up when she had moved. She was soon lost in the monotonous rhythm of her jog, the soft sound of the sand crunching beneath her joggers was music to her ears and she had soon worked up a sweat.

She was so lost in the movement that she didn't see the figure heading towards the ocean until it was too late. He was no more than a few hundred metres in front of her but it didn't matter, she'd recognise him anywhere. Charlie's jog slowed to a walk and then she stopped completely. Brax had stopped too.

So much for clearing her head!

.

.

.

_**Ok, so that's the start! What did you think?**_

_**As this is the start of a new story **__**please please please take the time to review and give **__**me the encouragement I need to keep writing this story.**_

_**I would love to know what you think and also do you want to read more?**_

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

_**xoxox**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi :)**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and encouragement for Chapter 1. It is safe to say that I am very motivated to continue this story.**_

_**(Also my PMs should be working fine now, I had a few problems over the weekend).**_

_**Thank-you again.**_

_**Here is Chapter 2.**_

_._

_._

_._

_Running on the beach was a luxury she had given up when she had moved. She was soon lost in the monotonous rhythm of her jog, she soft sound of the sand crunching beneath her jogger was music to her ears and she had soon worked up a sweat. _

_She was so lost in the movement that she didn't see the figure heading towards the ocean until it was too late. He was no more than two hundred metres in front of her and her jog slowed to a walk and then she stopped completely. Brax had stopped too. _

_So much for clearing her head!_

.

.

.

She didn't trust herself to move any closer, this was close enough.

Her heart and begun to pound tremendously at the sight of him although he was so far away.

The eye contact was broken when one of the River Boys had caught up to Brax and began to talk to him.

Charlie used his distraction to leave the beach while she was still in control.

When Brax looked up she'd gone and he shook his head in disappointment.

She'd been out for her run, a sight he hadn't seen on the beach for a long time. That sight alone was enough to have him wanting more of her.

The next few days weren't going to be easy.

.

.

.

"I knew we'd see you back at some point Sergeant Buckton." Colleen sniped when she saw Charlie standing at the counter later that morning.

"Nice to see you too, Colleen."

"Just so you know, I didn't appreciate an upstanding Sergeant like yourself taking off like you did. And frankly, I'm not the only person who thought so either. It was disgraceful; waking up to find our local Sergeant had abandoned us."

"Colleen, I'm sure you are aware, but if not I will remind you. Summer Bay is not a tiny little community with one local police officer. My choice to leave did not mean Summer Bay was abandoned and I don't appreciate the insinuation that I neglected my duty when I left. There was a whole station full of police at your every whim." Charlie replied and before Colleen could comment she ordered a latte.

"Woah, look who found a backbone?" A familiar voice entered the conversation; Charlie hadn't seen him standing behind her. "Well if it isn't Buckton!"

"Heath," Charlie greeted politely.

"Two coffees thanks, Colleen?" Heath barked.

"How's Ruby?" Heath asked as both he and Charlie ignored Colleen who began muttering behind the coffee machine.

"She's good." Charlie appreciated his concern.

"You got here pretty quick?"

"Would you expect differently?"

"Seen Brax yet?"

Charlie didn't answer instead she paid for and collected her latte.

"See you later." Charlie farewelled him, pointedly ignoring his question.

"I take that as yes."

"What?" Colleen asked.

"Nothing," Heath brushed her off.

.

.

.

"You'll never guess who I just ran into?" Heath gleefully teased his brother as he walked into Angelo's.

"Dunno." Brax said, he nodded his head in appreciation for the coffee.

"Come on, that's no fun."

"I don't care who you saw, Heath." There was an edge to Brax's voice which made the conversation all the more fun for Heath.

"Fine, I won't tell you, you miss out!"

Brax feigned disinterest.

"She's gotten hotter though?" Heath taunted.

"Watch it!" Brax practically growled, having taken the bait.

"That's better, knew you'd care. Is it a wild guess to say she's the reason that's got you all wound up?"

Brax took a sip of the coffee and looked at Heath with steely eyes; he didn't need to answer the question.

"When did you see her?"

"This morning," Brax cleared his throat. "On the beach."

"You talk to her?"

"Nah."

"That's probably why she's about as wound up as you are."

Brax was very good at hiding his feelings and he didn't react to the comment from Heath.

"Whatever, like I said before I don't care."

"You keep telling yourself that buddy," Heath took a gulp of his own coffee. "There's something different about her though?"

Heath knew that Brax wouldn't ask him to elaborate but that didn't mean he wouldn't provide the details.

"Colleen had a go at her about _abandoning Summer Bay_," Heath imitated Colleen almost perfectly. "And Buckton told her off for it. It was beautiful."

"Well it's nice that you're so happy she's back but we've got work to do."

Heath just laughed at how hard Brax was trying to ignore anything about Charlie. He wondered how long it would last.

.

.

.

Charlie had spent all of the morning and the early afternoon in the hospital. Ruby had begun to get tired and Charlie had left in the early afternoon with a promise she'd return by dinner.

After a lazy afternoon alone, Charlie made her way back to the diner. She ordered a coffee and a large piece of cheesecake to share at the hospital. Colleen was still working but she didn't have any scathing comment this time.

Charlie turned to walk out of the diner when she almost lost her coffee and fell to the ground. Luckily her coffee had the plastic takeaway lid or she would have been in trouble. It was also lucky that a large pair of hands grabbed her before she touched the ground.

She didn't need to look up so know who it was; she knew, she could just feel it, feel him.

Time didn't do him justice.

He was still as handsome and rugged as ever.

Those eyes still rocked her to her core and Charlie felt his eyes roam everywhere and she hated herself for enjoying it.

He'd bulked up slightly since she had last seen him and in her quick appraisal she couldn't see any new tattoos.

"I'm so sorry?" Charlie started as she dragged her eyes away from his biceps.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It was bound to happen eventually." Brax answered. He found it extremely hard to keep his eyes on hers especially when they were standing so close.

He hadn't looked into those eyes for two years and seeing them now brutally reminded him that his feelings hadn't changed at all.

"What me spilling my coffee on you?"

"Nah, us running into each other. We, uh, have an audience you know?" Brax lowered his voice slightly, Charlie felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand and she could have almost broken out in goosebumps at the sound of his husky voice.

"Colleen?" Charlie asked just as softly.

"Yeah, heard you already had one run in with her."

"Well your brother has a big mouth doesn't he?"

"We both know the answer to that one."

Talking to him was so easy; it came so naturally even though internally, Charlie was a wreck.

"How's Ruby?" He asked, as he shifted slightly having realised how close they stood.

"Yeah she's good, she needed some rest that's why I'm here, I uh better get back though," Charlie had stepped back from him as well.

"Yeah, right. I'll see you round."

"Yeah." Charlie said as she practically bolted out the door not stopping until she reached the road.

She turned behind her, to make sure she was really alone and to also let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding.

.

.

.

"Well, you look a lot perkier than what you did earlier?" Charlie said to her daughter as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, I think I just needed a sleep. What did you get up to this afternoon?"

"Oh, nothing too exciting," Charlie lied.

"Charlie, do you think you could stay a little longer, till after I get out of hospital?"

"Come on Rubes, you don't want me hanging around again. I'll need to get back home."

"It's not your home, so don't call it that."

"Ruby, please, not now. I have a life back there."

"Charlie it's been two years! You don't have to stay away anymore."

"I know I don't, but I want to," Charlie attempted to convince her daughter but the image of a certain Summer Bay bad boy kept her from being convincing.

"But you're not as happy as you could be? Or should be?"

"Ruby, I don't need this right now, I really don't." Charlie started, annoyed that again, Brax was suddenly at the forefront of her mind.

Charlie was surprised when Ruby actually let the conversation drop but she knew it would be brought up again at some point.

.

.

.

Charlie arrived back at her motel after one of the nurses came to let her know visiting hours were over.

It had been a very long day and she was looking forward to having a long, hot shower and sleeping her troubles away. But, things don't always go to plan.

As she got closer to her door, she noticed a figure sitting in the motel hallway, leaning against her door.

She didn't need to get any closer to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked, she had slowed down and had stopped in front of the sitting figure.

"Thought it would be pretty obvious?" Brax answered as he stood up.

.

.

.

_**How was that? **_

_**Please leave a review to let me know what you think :)**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**xoxox**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi,**_

_**Thanks for reading and all of the reviews, alerts and PMs :) **_

_**They are truly amazing, I love reading them and I love finding out what you think of the story. I feel very appreciated lol Keep it up :)**_

_**Here is Chapter 3.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_It had been a very long day and she was looking forward to having a long, hot shower and sleeping her troubles away. But, things don't always go to plan._

_As she got closer to her door, she noticed a figure sitting in the motel hallway, leaning against her door._

_She didn't need to get any closer to see who it was._

"_What are you doing here?" Charlie asked, she had slowed down and had stopped in front of the sitting figure._

"_Thought it would be pretty obvious?" Brax answered as he stood up._

.

.

.

And unfortunately it was.

Their brief meeting earlier had been safe, guarded and because it was in public, and they hadn't talked about anything they needed to.

Charlie hadn't moved yet, she watched Brax hesitantly.

She knew him well enough to know that he wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

"Come in?"

Why was it as soon as Brax appeared she felt the need to explain her actions from two years prior?

"What's going on Charlie?" He asked as soon as he closed the door behind him.

To say that Brax had been happy the past two years would be a massive lie, he wasn't happy but he'd been content in the life he had been living. There had been no one to take Charlie's place but that was not to say he hadn't had the odd fling here and there.

Charlie's return ignited a fiery jealousy not only did he want an explanation of why she had left Summer Bay, had left him! He wanted to know if there had been anyone else for her. He didn't want to comprehend the thought; she still had so much power over him.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well now, I thought that would be pretty obvious Brax? Ruby my daughter was in a car accident." It was easier for her to be sarcastic than let him get too close.

"Yeah, and that explains why you are in Summer Bay, not why you are in this motel. Why aren't you staying with Leah?"

"I didn't want to ask. It's easier if I stay here."

"For who?"

"Brax, can you quit it?"

Truthfully it was easier for her. Staying with Leah would mean being close to her previous life, close to Brax.

"What do you want?"

Brax could see that she was tired as she ran her hand through her long hair.

"Quit it?" Brax fired up slightly but he would not yell at her. "Charlie, I haven't even started yet? And what do I want? Do you really need to ask that question?"

A sad silence filled the room. Charlie sat on the bed.

"I am sorry, I had to leave," Charlie began to explain, her voice dropped to just above a whisper and she refused to look at him. The words were hard to say.

"You left me Charlie," Brax stared intently at her and she realised then how much she had hurt him.

"You didn't even tell me, I found out from Casey."

"I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen to me."

"Oh ok, well that's sorted then I guess." Brax's sarcasm bit at her.

"What else was I supposed to do?" She asked as she finally looked at him.

"You were supposed to tell me, you were supposed to try harder. We were fighting and I didn't want to listen to you, I was mad, but hey, I thought we meant more than that?"

"We did?"

"Obviously not?"

"I didn't leave to hurt or punish you. I left for me. If I stayed, you and I would still be going round in circles, nothing would have changed." Charlie tried to convince him with the same arguments she used to convince herself.

"Forgive me for not agreeing with your solution."

"Honestly, you didn't then and you don't have a choice now in what solutions I make for myself."

A silence fell across the room, both occupants starting intently at the other, waiting for them to break.

"How long are you here for?" Brax broke first.

"When Ruby gets out of the hospital. Could be a week or 2, maybe more depending on how well things go," Charlie answered honestly. It surprised her that her answer didn't provide the closure she hoped for.

Brax nodded, the next words were more difficult than he realised.

"Will I get to see you before you go?" He asked.

Although it hurt him to see her, he couldn't stand her leaving unannounced again.

The words were just as hard for Charlie to hear, "Yeah."

What he didn't know was that Charlie was hurting seeing him and being reminded of what an incredible man Brax really was.

"Well that's something I guess." He said before seeing himself out of the motel room.

.

.

.

After Brax had left Charlie hardly slept at all.

Brax's visit had allowed him to release the brunt of his anger and hurt off his chest but it still felt like there was more to say, at least on her part.

Seeing him was so much more difficult than she could have anticipated, she had really hurt him.

He'd matured considerably in the last 2 years; him keeping his temper in check was proof of that. As she tossed and turned throughout the night, Charlie couldn't help but wonder what was responsible for this new side to Brax and the thought of a female influence being responsible only added to a her restless night.

.

.

.

Charlie planned to spend the following day in the hospital. She needed to be distracted from her thoughts for a while. After her sleepless night, she headed to the diner first; a coffee was just what she needed.

"I thought I'd find you here?" A voice broke into her thoughts while she waited for her coffee, which shocked Charlie completely.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked as she took a step backwards.

"Well Charlie, it didn't take an idiot to find you here. This is the first place I came."

Peter Hartman was a detective from the north coast, a previous workmate.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here?"

"For you, I came to get you to return to the police force, Charlie.

.

.

.

Heath and Brax were about to leave the diner when Brax's eyes found Charlie at the counter.

To anyone else it appeared that she was simply having a conversation with someone but Brax knew differently.

She was in the middle of an argument with the man and he could tell she was on the defensive and Brax wanted nothing more than to protect her. Brax hadn't seen the man before but they way Charlie was talking to him indicated that she knew him. At that moment Brax wanted nothing more than to storm up to them and find out how much Charlie knew him.

"Who's he?" Heath asked when he found what had taken his brother's interest.

"Dunno, but you're gonna go find out?"

"Why me?" Heath barked.

"Because if I get any closer I'm probably gonna knock his block off."

It was hard for Brax to send Heath to do his own dirty work but his relationship with Charlie was hanging dangerously by a thread and he wasn't prepared to lose whatever they had started to rebuild the previous night.

"Yeah whatever, I'll meet you outside." Heath answered, knowing it was better not to argue with Brax about Charlie.

Heath made his way towards the diner counter where Buckton was still talking with Mr. Unknown.

"Heath, what can I grab ya?" Irene asked.

"Two coffees, takeaway. Thanks"

Charlie overheard 2 coffees being ordered behind her, she hoped that Heath was alone and that Brax wasn't there too.

Heath moved aside after his order had been taken and tried his best to listen in to the conversation.

"It's not too late, Charlie. You can come back as soon as you're done here. Your position is still vacant."

"What part of this aren't you listening too? I'm not interested." Charlie spoke quietly but firmly to her former workmate hoping he would get the hint that she didn't want to be speaking with him about this, especially in the diner.

"So you leave the police force, after almost 10 years for nothing?"

"It wasn't nothing?" Charlie bit back but she noticed that Peter was no longer listening.

"Can I help you?" He asked someone behind Charlie.

Charlie turned and was not surprised to see Heath standing behind them, watching.

"Are you gonna make me a coffee?" Heath asked rudely, ignoring Charlie completely.

"No."

"Well then you can't help me."

Charlie intervened before Peter could retaliate. Although she had worked with him for the past year and knew what a fine officer he was, she wouldn't be putting money on him if he and Heath were to get into something.

"Heath this is Peter Hartman, he was just leaving." Charlie looked at Heath, hoping he would keep his mouth shut and not comment that he didn't care.

Heath understood what Charlie was trying to do and crossed his arms threateningly not taking his eyes off the guy.

In the space of two minutes Heath was ready to pound the guy, Brax wouldn't have had a chance in keeping his temper in check.

"We haven't finished this, Charlie," Peter said as he glared at Heath once more before he left.

.

.

.

_**What did you think? **_

_**Please review, they do really make me want to finish the next chapter much sooner. **_

_**Thank-you so much for reading **_

_**Have a very Happy Easter with loads of chocolate.**_

_**xoxox**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello**_

_**A huge thank-you for your continued support :) The reviews and alerts are really appreciated.**_

_**Glad you like the story so far, here is Chapter 4.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_._

_._

_._

"_Heath this is Peter Hartman, he was just leaving." Charlie looked at Heath, hoping he would keep his mouth shut and not comment that he didn't care. _

_Heath understood what Charlie was trying to do and crossed his arms not taking his eyes off the guy._

_In the space of two minutes Heath was ready to pound the guy, Brax wouldn't have had a chance in keeping his temper in check._

"_We haven't finished this, Charlie," Peter said as he glared at Heath once more before he left._

_._

_._

_._

"Who's the stooge?" Heath asked after Peter Hartman had disappeared out of the diner completely.

"No one," Charlie answered as she reached for her coffee. "Thanks for uh, that." Charlie said, unsure of whether she should be thanking Heath at all.

"It was either me stand here or Brax, and Brax didn't think he would be able to keep his hands to himself."

Charlie couldn't help but laugh at the comment and it's double meaning.

"I meant with him," Heath pointed toward the door, "not you. Well actually, he could've meant you, when you consider your history."

Charlie small smile turned into a laugh and although Heath considered himself to be funny, he knew which Braxton was the cause of Charlie's sudden good mood.

"Right, well thanks anyway."

As Charlie made her way out of the diner she could see Brax leaning against his ute in the car park.

He had been looking in her direction so he had definitely seen her and Charlie was surprised when she realised that she wanted to go over and see him. She stopped and raised her cup in a hello to which she could see him nod his head in reply. Then, with a deep breath and with more effort than she realised, Charlie forced herself to walk away.

Charlie smiled to herself as she felt Brax's gaze on her back.

.

.

.

"So?" Brax asked when Heath emerged from the diner a few moments later, his eyes remained on the Charlie's retreating figure.

"So what?" Heath smirked.

"Don't mess with me."

"He used to work with her up the coast. His name's Peter Hartman."

"Is that it?"

"No that's not it?"

"Well get on with it would ya?"

"She left."

"You were in there for 5 minutes and all you got was his name. I should have sent in Casey!"

"No, you should've done it yourself but no idiot! She left the police force."

"Nah." Brax forced his eyes away from Charlie's figure and stared at his brother.

"Serious."

"Nah, you heard wrong." Brax said with a shake of his head.

"The stooge's words were, _you can come back as soon as you're done here. Your position is still vacant._ How could I get that wrong?"

Brax didn't have an answer for that and turn to where Charlie was a moment ago but she had disappeared completely.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd she leave?" Brax asked even though he knew Heath wouldn't know the answer.

"That I don't know, but she wouldn't tell me anyway. That's more your department isn't it?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure she'll just come right out and answer that won't she?"

"For you, probably, but I've done my good deed for the day, mate."

.

.

.

Ruby had appreciated how for the past two days Casey had kept a bit of a distance from the hospital and had allowed Ruby and Charlie some much needed time together. So when Casey knocked gently on her hospital door later that afternoon, Ruby was more than happy to see him. To say she was surprised to see Brax follow Casey into the room would have been the understatement of the day, especially seeing as Charlie dozed on the lounge across from Ruby's bed.

Ruby gestured for them to be quiet before either of them could speak.

"Hey guys," Ruby smiled brightly, not missing how Brax eye's scanned Charlie's sleeping form. Ruby sensed that he wasn't that surprised to see Charlie which meant that they had already caught up since she returned to Summer Bay, something Charlie would need to fill Ruby in on.

Casey greeted Ruby with a kiss.

"Hey Rubes." Brax whispered.

"What's been going on?" Casey asked as he sat on the bed next to his girlfriend.

"Nothing much? It's so boring in here I guess we both fell asleep."

"You Buckton's aren't exactly party animals," Brax teased.

"Pick on girls who are in hospital or sleeping, nice touch," a soft voice entered the conversation but Charlie didn't open her eyes. She must have just woken up because her voice was laced with huskiness that drove Brax insane. It had been so long since he'd heard that voice.

Ruby raised her eyebrows and couldn't help the laugh that escaped due to her mother's cheeky reply.

"Well you couldn't have been sleeping if you heard that." Brax whispered although Charlie's comment indicated that she were awake.

"Who could sleep when your feet stomp into a room?"

Ruby and Casey both looked at each other surprised at the normality and friendliness between Charlie and Brax, it was probably because they had an audience.

"Well in that case, move over and let a bloke sit down."

Charlie didn't have time to open her eyes of move when she felt Brax's firm hands on her calves lifting them up.

She then felt the couch move as he sat down beside her and she found it difficult to resist a smile when she felt her legs being lowered onto his lap. Charlie didn't dare open her eyes to look at him and the feeling of his hand resting on bare skin relaxed her instantly.

"It's nice to know that your ego hasn't changed."

"It's not the only thing that hasn't changed." Brax said softly and Charlie knew she was the only person who heard him.

.

.

.

When Charlie had woken up that afternoon she and Ruby were alone, for a moment, she thought she had dreamt of Brax and Casey at the hospital but Ruby had reminded her of their visit. Ruby said that once Brax had sat down Charlie had fallen asleep and hadn't woken when he left.

"_Flirting with the ex-boyfriend mother, naughty naughty." _

Charlie smiled to herself as she remembered her daughters harmless taunts from that afternoon and when she got closer she couldn't help but smile wider.

"Two house calls in two days, should I consider myself lucky or do you do this with all the girls," Charlie joked when she saw Brax outside her door.

"Nah, you're the only one who gets these special privileges."

"Mmmm, what are you doing here, Brax?" Charlie asked as she stepped inside her room. She left the door open and Brax followed her inside.

"Came to see you?"

"You saw me today."

"Not nearly enough," Brax grinned.

"You're a lot more cheery today?"

"Doesn't look like I'm the only one?"

Charlie smiled again unable to help herself and Brax wondered how he got through each day without seeing that smile.

"I'd offer you a drink but I don't have any."

"Disgraceful, you need to fix that. Head down to Angelo's, I hear the owner's pretty good looking."

"Nothing like a bit of eye candy?"

"Something like that," Brax grinned.

Again he wondered how he had survived the past two years without her and it astounded him, he realised he was going to do anything to get her back.

But before he could even begin to think of that he needed to know if what Heath heard that morning was right, so he decided there was no time like the present.

"Why'd you leave the police force?" Brax asked gently.

"How'd you know about that?"

"So it's true?" Brax smirked at her and for a second it was as if they were back to normal.

But not even that smirk could calm the butterflies that had begun to build in her tummy. They were about to have a conversation that explained one of the reasons why she had stayed away for so long. Funnily, Charlie really hoped Brax would be able to understand why.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Charlie asked him.

"Why wouldn't I?"

When Charlie didn't answer Brax immediately thought the worst.

"Why do I think that I'm not going to like what I hear?"

"Because you probably won't!"

The conversation stilled and Brax kept his eyes on Charlie's and neither broke eye contact.

"Do you want the reason I told them or the real reason."

"The reason you told them?"

"That it was time I moved on with my career and I wasn't enjoying my work as much as I previously had and that I needed a change."

Brax could tell that Charlie was nervous.

"The real reason," he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I was shot."

.

.

.

_**How was that? More Charlie/Brax interactions for you, I thought we all could do with a dose ;)**_

_**Thank-you in advance for reviewing :) I love reading them. **_

_**Xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys :)**_

_**Thank-you again for simply being you, for reading and/or reviewing, it means a lot and I hope you know I appreciate it so much :) **_

**_I hope you enjoy Chapter 5._**

_._

_._

_._

"_Do you want the reason I told them or the real reason."_

"_The reason you told them?"_

"_That it was time I moved on with my career and I wasn't enjoying my work as much as I previously had. That I needed a change."_

"_The real reason."_

"_I was shot."_

.

.

.

"I'm sorry, what?" He demanded, surprising Charlie who was not prepared for his harsh voice.

"Well clearly, I'm ok." Charlie attempted to reassure her former lover.

"Shot?"

"That's what I said," Charlie exhaled loudly, but silently she wondered where the happy, flirty atmosphere went.

"Why didn't Ruby tell me?" Brax demanded, again more harshly than what he intended.

"Because she doesn't know and she's not going to either." Charlie answered bluntly.

"What do you mean she doesn't know? Charlie, you were shot!"

"How about those drinks, I think we might need them." Charlie moved toward her purse and reached for her keys, she knew Brax well enough to know that he needed to be distracted or he would just get more wound up.

"Charlie?"

"Brax, it's not that big of a deal-"

"Not that big of a deal, Charlie-" Brax tried to cut her off but she ignored him and continued.

"It wasn't that serious, it just spooked me I guess."

"Ok, Ruby didn't tell me because she didn't know, that's fair enough." Brax paused, "why didn't you tell me?"

Charlie didn't have an answer for him and realised once again how much her actions caused him pain.

Brax didn't want to wait any longer for an answer instead he gave her another question.

"When?"

"Four months ago, Brax you're really making a big deal out of nothing."

"Hey, if it's big enough for you to quit your job it's a big damn deal."

.

.

.

Brax walked into Angelo's and was glad that everyone seemed to know to leave him the hell alone.

He'd walked out of Charlie's after telling her he needed a minute and he figured she was right about needing something to drink.

"You're the eldest Braxton aren't you?" an unfamiliar voice asked from the other side of the bar.

"What's it to ya?" Brax asked before raising his eyes to who spoke to him.

"The name's Peter Hartman, and I believe you know Charlie Buckton."

"If I do?" Brax answered, not caring at all about what the man wanted.

"There's no _if _about it, you do and we both know it. I was hoping you could do me a favour."

"And why would I do something like that?" Brax asked, curiosity got the better of him.

"Charlie should return to work, it's in her best interest and a friend like you should encourage that."

"A friend like me?" Brax asked, and he wondered how much Peter Hartman knew about his _friendship_ with Charlie. "You do know why she left don't you?"

"Of course I do, she got scared when that Perovic got too close, but she was out of hospital within a week no harm no foul."

"Who?" Brax asked, he had heard nothing past the word Perovic and with his heart beating faster he prayed he misheard that name. It couldn't be!

"You know the brother of that gang banger she took out in self defence when she lived here, he found her in Queensland. Next thing Charlie's in hospital and I'm emailed her resignation. Not good enough, mate." Hartman took a moment to drink from his glass but in that time Brax had turned his back and stormed out of Angelo's, drinks forgotten, back toward the motel.

.

.

.

"That didn't take you lo-" Charlie began to say when she opened the door but she stopped when she saw how worked up Brax was.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, surprised that he had come back angrier than when he had left.

"Perovic?" Brax demanded.

"How in the world did you find that out?" Charlie asked, incredulously.

"Doesn't matter. How could you keep that from me?"

"Keep that from you?" Charlie practically screeched. "You're right, I should tell you everything and you can go back to keeping stuff from me. Things really don't change do they?"

The worst part of their relationship had been the fact that both Charlie and Brax were so stubborn, neither liked to lose.

As much as Brax wanted to get the full details of why Charlie left the police force, wanting her back in his life was more important and she had made a point, a point he didn't want to acknowledge, but a point nonetheless.

"I ran into your little police friend who wants me to convince you to return to work funnily enough."

"Perovic's in custody for attempted murder of a police officer and grievous bodily harm of a police officer. There was no need for me to call you?"

"You told me that it wasn't serious?" Brax demanded, his voice rose with each word. "Attempted murder is serious, Charlie," Brax boomed.

Charlie then realised that she wasn't just seeing pain in his eyes, pain caused by her. She was seeing love; he still loved her and the thought that she'd been in danger terrified him.

"It wasn't, for me. My partner on the other hand is still recovering in hospital."

Brax looked, the only sign that he was listening to her was that his eyes widened at her last comment.

"Perovic isn't as smart as I gave him credit for."

"I could have told you that, he acts first, thinks second."

"And that got him in trouble. I didn't know he had been released on bail, but we were called out to a domestic disturbance one night. My partner Shelley and I look pretty similar I guess, Shelley went in first and the next thing she's on the ground with a bullet in her stomach. When he realised his mistake, he took a shot at me but it only nicked my leg and I got him in the shoulder."

"Charlie, why didn't you tell me?"

"What for Brax? What would that have done?"

Brax ran both hands through his short hair, clearly frustrated. The truth was he didn't know what her calling would have done, or what he would have done if he had actually answered that kind of phone call.

"I dunno, Charlie I really don't."

They were interrupted by a knock to the door and both Charlie and Brax looked toward the door then back at each other.

Brax raised his eyebrows and nodded for Charlie to get the door, which she did.

He heard her groan but the door shielded the view of her visitor.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Charlie asked.

"You know why I'm here Charlie," the voice slurred slightly, and Brax knew who it was instantly.

"Peter I have told you, I followed departmental protocol and as of last Saturday I am no longer a police officer. You coming here doesn't change that."

Brax watched not feeling the need to make his presence known but that changed completely when he saw Charlie step back pushing a hand away from her.

He went to the door immediately.

"Can I help you mate?" Brax pulled the door wide open and stood right behind Charlie, so close that her body heat radiated onto him.

"You could mind your own business, that's a start." Hartman replied

"Nah, you just made it my business, you don't touch her understand." It wasn't a question, it was an order.

"You both know why I'm here so let's save us all some trouble. You should come back with me?" Hartman ordered, not fazed at all with Brax's presence. But, Brax was pushed to breaking point when Hartman reached for Charlie's arm a second time.

Before she had a chance to push Hartman away a second time, Charlie found herself being pulled firmly behind Brax and although she didn't see it, she heard a hard thud and looked up to see Hartman on the ground and Brax glowering above him.

"That's your answer. Don't come here again." Brax demanded.

Hartman didn't bother to reply, even without Brax getting the hit on him, he knew the odds were not in his favour.

Hartman stood and glared at Brax.

Brax didn't care at all. Despite the two year gap, Brax still considered Charlie _his_, and nobody was going to touch her.

"Well that got rid of him." Charlie said after she had closed the door.

She leant back against the door and looked at Brax who paced the length of the room. He was waiting for her to get angry at him, yell, and tell him he couldn't treat people like that but the lecture never came.

"He's probably going to press charges." Charlie said, not sure of what else to say and she needed to fill the silence.

"Does it look like I care?" Brax stopped pacing and looked toward her.

"You just hit a cop you know that right?"

"I kissed one once too." Brax said, wanting to change the mood in the room.

"That you did." Charlie looked away from his eyes, if she kept staring at them she didn't know what would happen.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked after composing herself for a moment.

"Nothing to do." Brax declared. "Sit and wait for the cops to come, I guess."

"I have an idea and you may not like it." Charlie began, she didn't like his solution.

"You should probably stay here tonight?" Charlie lifted her hand up and gestured around the room. "That way at least, if someone comes looking for you, they won't be able to find you, I mean, here would be the last place they'd think you'd be," she finished slowly.

"Umm, what's not to like about that?" Brax said, head cocked to one side and a smirk across his face.

"Don't get any ideas. I'm just trying to help out a-"

"Don't say friend Charlie," Brax said, after hearing the beginning of her sentence he felt as though he'd drenched in cold water, his smirk disappeared and the atmosphere in the room became cold.

"I just want to help you, like you did for me." Charlie said, she didn't realise how her words had made him feel belittled, it hadn't been her intention at all.

"And where are we going to sleep?" Brax asked with raised eyebrows.

Both Charlie and Brax turned and looked at the only bed in the small room.

"Well at least it's a queen." Brax smirked, his good mood returning all of a sudden.

.

.

.

_**Is it wrong that after many times of rereading, I still get a big smile at the last sentence? Haha, hope you did too :) **_

_**What did you think?**_

_**_**Leave a review and let me know.**_**_

_**Thank-you for reading.**_

_**Xoxox**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank-you again for your continued support, reviews, alerts and for reading.**_

_**Here is Chapter 6 :)**_

.

.

.

"_I just want to help you, like you did for me." Charlie said, she didn't realise how her words had made him feel belittled, it wasn't her intention at all. _

"_And where are we going to sleep?" Brax asked with raised eyebrows._

_Both Charlie and Brax turned and looked at the only bed in the small room. _

"_Well at least it's a queen." Brax smirked, his good mood returning all of a sudden._

.

.

.

Charlie was pulled back into memories of many occasions when they had been able to achieve a lot in small spaces and her cheeks reddened slightly as she realised for a moment she also appreciated the size of the queen bed.

She suddenly felt extremely nervous which was ridiculous when she considered everything they had been through, everything they had done.

Brax picked up on her nervousness and it reminded him of the beginning of their relationship, the woman who was determined to stay away from him, not that it stopped him the first time.

"Relax, I can keep my hands to myself." Brax teased, he felt the need to calm her but also reassure her that he didn't take her offer as an invitation into her bed romantically even if the latter thought was not far from his mind.

"Can you?" Charlie deadpanned.

"Yes, I can, but I don't have to stay, Charlie, I appreciate it but if it's gonna make you uncomfortable then I'll-"

"I'm not uncomfortable, we've done a lot more than this, I'm sure we can sleep in the same bed." Charlie said.

There was something about being alone in a room with Brax that made her be brutally honest not only with him but with herself too, and it would be so easy to go back to old habits.

Brax laughed.

"Charlie, do you want me to stay?" He asked softly but she heard the seriousness of his tone. His voice was above a whisper and the soft tone caused his voice to come out huskily, and Charlie would be lying if she said his voice alone didn't affect her. "I don't have to stay, Charlie, like I said, I appreciate it but-"

"I want you to stay." Charlie said just as softly and she realised that he had taken a step closer to her, she gulped.

Being this close to him was dangerous, and she was reminded of the few dates she had allowed herself while she was away, and most importantly she was reminded of how not one of the men on those dates had a chance of making her feel they way Brax could, just with one look.

Charlie broke the eye contact, the room felt too small all of a sudden so she turned to go into the bathroom and closed the door. She opened the door as soon as she closed it.

"I'm gonna go now, to bed I mean, are you ok with that?" She asked as she looked at Brax, silently grateful that there was a barrier now between them.

"Yeah, all good with me." Brax answered as she closed the door again.

He pulled his black t-shirt off and moved to the bed.

It wasn't long before he heard the click of the bathroom door opening and heard the almost inaudible gasp from behind him.

He turned his head to look at her and he lost all thoughts as his eyes took in her sleep attire.

He was chuffed to see that she was wearing one of his old black t-shirts which dwarfed her tiny frame.

"I wasn't expecting company. It's all I have. It doesn't-"

"Mean anything," he finished for her. "Righto, if you're so-" but his words trailed off as his eyes stopped at a point midway up her thigh.

She knew instantly what he had found and self consciously Charlie tried to pull the t-shirt down but he was at her side instantly and his warm hands stopped the action.

Charlie froze, if being close to him was dangerous, feeling the warmth of his hands on bare skin was in a league of its own.

She felt herself being led to the bed and she sat, Brax leant over her.

His hands lightly traced the scar.

"You said it nicked you?" He accused, the scar was more than a nick, and it was proof that no matter how hard he had tried, he hadn't been able to protect her.

Charlie opened her mouth in an effort to speak but nothing came out. She took a deep breath in order to calm herself and she regretted it instantly when all she was given was a rush of Brax's masculine scent. It was dizzying.

Charlie opened her eyes and looked at him. He stood over her, his hands rested on the bed, his eyes focussed solely on the scar; his fists clenched into the mattress.

"It wasn't your fault. It didn't matter what you did, he was always going to find me. I shot his brother-"

"I put you in that position."

"What position? We fell in love!"

His face was centimetres from hers.

"The only thing that would have possibly stopped him coming for me would have been us staying away from each other from the beginning. Could you have done that?"

Brax pushed himself off the bed, away from her.

He would have loved to answer yes; yes he would have stayed away from her if he had known just how dangerous it would be for her if they were together. But truthfully, he wasn't strong enough, then or now.

"Because I couldn't," Charlie answered her own question.

He wasn't the only person who wasn't strong enough.

Brax heard her but he didn't respond. He refused to look at her; instead he tried to calm himself down.

Charlie had noticed in the few times she had seen him the past few days how he had bulked up. Now that he stood before her, shirtless, she could see exactly how much he had changed.

Damn him!

"Are you ok?" Charlie asked when he still hadn't looked at her. "Is this going to be ok? You and me, here?"

Charlie acknowledged that Brax had been dealt a lot tonight and she could see that he was having difficulty comprehending and dealing with it although he would never admit to that.

Brax moved the other side of the bed and pulled the covers over his legs, leaving his chest bare. In a perfect world, Charlie would have lay in the crook of his arm and rested her head on his chest but those times were long gone.

"If you're asking me is it hard to be this close to you the answer is yes, but you knew that, because like it or not, you feel the exact same way."

It was this side of Brax, this know-it-all attitude that drove her annoyed her completely, mainly because Charlie didn't like the idea of being called out.

"I'll be fine." She answered as she turned the light off and she too crawled into the bed.

The conversation for the night ending suddenly.

.

.

.

Charlie stirred slightly when a rush of cool air hit her body, she felt the covers being pulled over her but something wasn't right, there was no warmth anymore.

She opened her eyes and thankfully was too tired to blush when she realised she had been using Brax as a pillow, her hand rested in the space where he had been.

His grin indicated that hadn't minded.

"I gotta go, too much of a good thing'll spoil me."

Charlie didn't acknowledge his comment.

Truth be told, she had slept quite well the night before and was sorry to see him leave so soon.

"I'll see you later," Brax whispered after he had pulled on his shirt. Charlie had almost fallen back asleep but she managed to nod slightly.

The last thing she remembered was the feel of his lips meeting her temple in a soft kiss goodbye.

.

.

.

Charlie opened the door later that morning to leave the motel, bag in hand, ready to head into the hospital to see Ruby when she almost ran into Georgina Watson, who was about to knock on the door.

"Charlie, do you have a moment?"

"Georgina!" Charlie exclaimed startled, "Sure, I was just on my way to the hospital. Do you want to come in?"

On the outside Charlie appeared composed and relaxed however, inside she was a bundle of nerves. The severity of Brax's actions the night before returned full force.

"No, it won't take long, I'll walk with you."

Since her departure from Summer Bay, Charlie had only kept in contact with Ruby regularly; there were odd phone calls and messages from Bianca but that friendship never really recovered and instead of returning to how it once was, Charlie's relationship with Georgina seemed nonexistent.

"Can you tell me anything you know about Detective Peter Hartman?" Watson asked formally.

Charlie, taken aback by Watson's official tone.

"Peter Hartman was a detective up the coast. He was my senior and we worked together on different cases."

"Anything else?"

"I resigned from the police force Georgina." Charlie stated and she could tell the news surprised her old partner. "He didn't take my resignation too well and he came here to get me to return to the force. He approached me yesterday morning at the diner and then last night as well. I told him no, again, and he left. Has he been asking around at the station?"

"Charlie, he hasn't formally pressed charges but Hartman visited the station this morning and he insinuated that he was assaulted last night and he mentioned Brax's name. He was trying to find out anything about Brax I think," Georgina confided.

"Brax was with me last night." Charlie confirmed. "He was here with me before and after Hartman visited. When is he saying the assault happened?"

"Are you sure?" Watson asked, not surprised at the news.

"Of course." Charlie replied.

"Ok, well, nothing's been charged, I just wanted to scope out what may have happened. I'll leave you to go see Ruby." Watson smiled tightly before she turned and left.

Charlie watched her go and struggled with the idea of calling Brax to let him know.

.

.

.

"Can this wait, I'm in the middle of the dinner rush?" Brax asked Watson when he saw her approach the bar in Angelo's.

Charlie had given him a heads up and he knew what she was here for and, considering the visit was most likely going to end with an arrest, a smaller audience would be appreciated.

"No need, I just want to confirm where you were last night?"

"Is this official."

"I can make it more official if you'd prefer."

"I was at the motel around the corner, "Brax answered purposely leaving out his companion.

"Alone?"

"No I was with Charlie," and there was nothing Brax could do to keep the smirk from covering his face at his answer. He wouldn't trade waking up with her in his arms for anything.

"That's what she said."

Brax gave Georgina Watson a blank look.

"I'm not stupid Brax, I know that you know what's going on."

Brax had enough experience with the police to know not to give anything away, so he continued to look at Watson who had continued speaking.

"Charlie believes that Hartman is using you to get her to return to work up the coast. She told us that you were with her at the time of the alleged assault, which means there's nothing left for us to do. Just thought you'd want to know." Watson said before she turned leaving a stunned Brax behind.

.

.

.

"What game are you playing at?" Brax asked as soon as she opened the door.

"Umm, hello to you too."

Brax stormed in to the room.

"Watson said that you made a statement that I was with you at Hartman's visit and that you didn't see me hit him."

"Actually, I didn't tell her that. I told her that you were with me before and after Hartman's visit, which you were and that's all I said."

Brax looked at her, perplexed.

"It's a technicality. She never asked me specifically what happened and I never volunteered any extra information. If I told Watson the truth, Peter Hartman would be pressing charges against you, trust me! He knows who you are, he knows our history and he would use that against me to get me to return to work. That's not happening."

"Were you and he uh-"

"If you even think about finishing that question you can leave right now!"

.

.

.

_**How was that?**_

_**Thank-you in advance for reviewing.**_

_**xoxox**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi :)**_

_**Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts, they're brilliant. Special special thanks to a few special reviewers too :)**_

_**Here is chapter 7.**_

_._

_._

_._

"_It's a technicality. She never asked me specifically what happened and I never volunteered any extra information. If I told Watson the truth, Peter Hartman would be pressing charges against you, trust me! He knows who you are, he knows our history and he would use that against me to get me to return to work. That's not happening."_

"_Were you and he uh-"_

"_If you even think about finishing that question you can leave right now!"_

_._

_._

_._

"It's a fair enough question, Charlie."

"No it isn't actually. I don't go and jump into a relationship as soon as I can after a break up. That's you." The comment was meant to hurt him and he would be lying if he said she didn't hit the mark.

"I'm just trying to work out why this guy would try so damn hard to get you to return to work. I find out from Watson of all people about your little story, you couldn't even pick up the phone to do it yourself. Nup, something else is going on and if you won't tell me then there's nothing else for me to do here."

"So let me get this straight, you keep coming here, coming to me and when you hear something you don't like, you shut down and you don't want to talk about it anymore, is that right?"

"I have a right to know-"

"You don't have any damn right to question me about anything Brax! I haven't asked you about how many women you've slept with since I left so don't assume that you have the right to know how many or even _if there were any_ men since you."

"This is ridiculous, nothing has changed with us at all, you'd rather fight with me than..."

He let the sentence linger, not confident enough to finish it.

"Than what?" Charlie demanded.

He refused to answer her instead stared at the bare wall beside him.

"You're damn right, nothing has changed!" Charlie yelled referring to his former comment. "You're still as stubborn as ever, you won't let me in."

"Whatever Charlie, forget I came." Brax said dismissively in an attempt to hide how right she was, it had always been hard for him to trust people.

"I wish I could."

Again, the words were meant to hurt him, there was no truth behind them and both Charlie and Brax understood that, but, that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

In turn, the slamming of the door was meant to hurt her, it did.

.

.

.

She didn't see him for the next two days; she didn't expect to, he could be extremely stubborn when he wished. Knowing that didn't change the fact that she wanted to see him, and what was worse than that was Charlie's lack of sleep since Brax had stayed with her.

.

.

.

Charlie and Ruby were finishing dinner when Brax and Casey arrived at the hospital that night.

The mood in the room changed instantly and although Casey and Ruby tried to keep a conversation going they soon gave up and the four were left in silence.

The silence was soon interrupted by a knock on the door and Sid entered the room, a smile on his face.

"Good new, I've just checked your last set of scans and X-Rays and you are all good to be released tomorrow."

"That's great!" Ruby exclaimed before being engulfed in a big hug from Casey.

Her eyes found Charlie who did not appear to be as excited as her daughter.

"She'll need to take it easy though, won't she?" Brax asked, as a means to ensure Casey didn't get carried away.

"Yes, I wouldn't recommend any strenuous activity for a few weeks and I'll give you my mobile before you get discharged if you need anything." Sid looked at Ruby, "but seeing as everything is going well, I'm sure you'd prefer to be in your own bed."

"Definitely," Ruby replied with a laugh.

Sid left and Ruby began to list DVDs and lollies she wanted for her home coming the next day when she glanced at Charlie whose thought were clearly elsewhere.

"Charlie, you okay?"

"Yeah, Rubes," Charlie began with a shake of her head. She stood up suddenly. "I'm gonna go, I need to sort out some stuff."

Charlie was gone before Ruby could stop her and Ruby was saddened to realise exactly what her mother needed to sort out. She was reminded of their first conversation when Charlie first arrived in the bay.

"_Charlie, do you think you could stay a little longer, till after I get out of hospital?"_

"_Come on Rubes, you don't want me hanging around again. I'll need to get back home."_

"_It's not your home, so don't call it that."_

"_Ruby, please, not now. I have a life back there."_

"_Charlie it's been two years! You don't have to stay away anymore."_

"_I know I don't, but I want to," Charlie attempted to convince her daughter but the image of a certain Summer Bay bad boy kept her from being convincing._

"_But you're not as happy as you could be? Or should be?" _

"_Ruby, I don't need this right now, I really don't." _

"Rubes?" Casey's gentle voice asked.

When Ruby had broken out of her reverie she notices Brax had also left the room.

.

.

.

"Charlie, wait," Brax called out to her.

She refused to stop.

"Charlie," he tried again, he had to jog slightly in order to catch up.

She kept walking.

"Charlie," Brax reached for her arm.

He caught her wrist gently and she stilled.

"I'm sorry." He began gently.

But Charlie didn't want to hear it.

"Whatever, Brax, I lie for you, to protect you and I get the silent treatment. You lie to me, because you don't care enough to be honest and I get hurt."

She was trying her hardest to avoid his eyes; both knew that the second she made eye contact it would be hard for her to remain angry at him.

"That's not it, I lie to protect you and in fact, I haven't lied to you in a really long time Charlie."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yeah, yeah Charlie, it does matter. It either means we're both messed up or it means that we'd do anything to protect each other and when we both know that we'd do anything to protect each other, it matters."

She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, there was nothing she could do to stop the tears that had begun to form in her eyes.

"Bye Brax," was all she could come up with.

.

.

.

Charlie arrived back at the motel and almost contemplated leaving the front door open.

She knew Ruby understood what she meant when she had said she had things to sort out and she tried to ignore the twisting feeling in her stomach which only intensified when she heard a lound banging on her door.

"You're leaving."

It was more of an accusation than a question and Charlie stepped aside to let him into her room.

"Yes, you knew that, Brax?"

"Yeah I did, but I thought you might have changed your mind?"

"Why would I change my mind?"

"Charlie, you won't get anything like what we have anywhere, ever. Just seeing you these past two days, it shown me, I'm still in love with you?"

It wasn't the first time he was going out on a limb for her and it wouldn't be the last either.

"I think you were in love with the idea of sleeping with a cop, but that little fantasy is over now isn't it. There's nothing left here to entertain you."

"Yeah, that's how it started out, I admit it and you did too. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy the idea of being with a River Boy. But all that changed a long time ago."

Charlie scoffed but Brax ignored the noise and continued.

"That changed when all of a sudden I didn't _want _to see you, I _needed_ to see you and you're a liar if you tell me that you felt differently."

He was saying everything she both wanted and needed to hear and she was reminded of one of the reasons she left yet he continued to speak.

"I was managing fine without you the past two years, it wasn't easy but I did it and then all of a sudden you're back here and it all started again. I _needed_ to see you, I _needed_ to talk to you."

"I should never have asked you to quit the River Boys, I'm sorry and there were consequences to that question and the fall out-"

"Charlie that does not mean that you have to keep living out those consequences forever, there are a lot of things that I've done in this relationship that I shouldn't have and we were able to get past them. We can get past that too."

He had taken a step towards her and Charlie was surprised to realise she didn't want to move away from him.

"Charlie, please, I'm asking you-"

"Don't ask me to stay, Brax, please?"

"Why not?"

"Because if I actually decide to stay I want it to be my choice not a decision I've made because of you."

"You say that like you're actually considering staying in Summer Bay?"

There was hope in his voice and both of them heard it.

"If I am?"

Brax didn't have an answer for her instead he took another step closer and Charlie noticed his eyes dip down towards her lips and the next thing she knew she felt herself being pulled against him.

.

.

.

_**How was that? **_

_**Please leave a review and let me know what you think? I love reading them.**_

_**xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi :)**_

_**Thanks for taking the time to review, love to read them.**_

_**Hope you enjoy Chapter 8 **_

_._

_._

_._

"_Because if I actually decide to stay I want it to be my choice not a decision I've made because of you."_

"_You say that like you're actually considering staying in Summer Bay?" _

_There was hope in his voice and both of them heard it. _

"_If I am?" _

_Brax didn't have an answer for her instead he took another step closer and Charlie noticed his eyes dip down towards her lips and the next thing she knew she felt herself being pulled against him._

_._

_._

_._

If it wasn't for the fact that Charlie was suddenly engulfed in Brax's strong embrace, she was sure she would have swooned.

His lips moved powerfully over hers and the taste of him on her lips was exquisite, at that moment she didn't know how she had been able to get through the past two years without him at her side.

Without thinking Charlie ran her hands up Brax's arm and chest moving them to his face in an effort to bring him closer to her which only cued him to intensify their kiss further.

Charlie moaned at the contact of his warm hands at the small of her back.

"God, I've missed you Charlie."

At that he moved his lips from hers to her neck, taking her breath away in the process.

She missed him too, but she could find the words to tell him.

At that point there were two choices Charlie could make but she didn't need to think about any of that, she knew what she both wanted and needed. She pulled his face back up to hers and kissed him, slowly and passionately hoping that her kiss would convey her feelings.

He matched her movements instantly and with a small smile Charlie tugged Brax's arm to the bed.

Nothing else mattered.

.

.

.

For the second time in less than a week, Brax woke with a smile on his face.

He could feel the slow steady breathing of the woman who lay in the safe haven of his arms, although he couldn't see her face he knew that she was still asleep.

Brax kissed her shoulder blade gently, unable to resist, but Charlie didn't stir.

He lay there for a few more minutes enjoying the feeling of her in his arms and enjoying the aftermath of what had been a momentous night in their relationship.

He knew that she was so close to being his again, she wouldn't have slept with him otherwise.

Brax could feel that she wanted to be his again and more so, wanted him to be hers, that much was evident through their lovemaking the previous night.

In an effort to surprise her, Brax decided to head out to get them coffee, Charlie would most likely still be in a deep sleep by the time he got back.

Brax gently pulled his arm out from underneath her and dressed.

With one last gaze at her sleeping form, Brax left for the diner.

.

.

.

Charlie woke up not long after Brax had left but she didn't realise was alone straight away.

She stared and the bare sheets beside her and smiled gently as she listened for a sign to let her know where in the room Brax was.

No noise came.

Charlie reached out and felt the space beside her, there was only the slightest bit of warmth and her stomach reeled.

He had left.

Was it a punishment for everything she had put him through, a punishment for leaving.

She sat up in bed and clutched the sheet to her chest as she looked around the room.

She was alone.

She looked at her phone on the bedside table and for a second dared to call him, but she pushed the thought aside when she realised she didn't want to hear his reasons or excuses, ashamedly she was too scared.

Thinking about Brax, about their night together caused the room to feel too small all of a sudden.

Charlie didn't want to think about the empty bed or waking up alone, instead she dressed quickly; she needed to get out of the motel.

At least Ruby was coming home today.

.

.

.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked as soon as Charlie walked in the hospital room.

Ruby's bag was packed and sitting on the edge of the bed as was Ruby.

"Yeah, fine," Charlie said dismissively. "You all good to go?"

Ruby gave Charlie a confused look.

"Charlie, Casey is picking me up, remember?"

Charlie looked at her daughter and shook her head as she remembered.

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot..." Charlie let her answer linger.

"You sure you're okay? You look frazzled or something?" Truthfully, Charlie looked worse than frazzled.

"Yeah, I just, have a bit going on, I guess. Want me to wait with you?" She asked quickly before Ruby could question her.

"Of course." Ruby answered as she cleared a space beside her on the bed, she knew exactly what she wanted to talk to her mother about.

"Can you stay?" Ruby asked, wasting no time.

"Rubes, please, not today?" Tears began to form slightly in Charlie's eyes but she blinked them away quickly as she remembered waking up alone. She also didn't realise she had fallen in love with Brax again prior to the night before, how wrong she had been. She didn't think she could handle any type of serious conversation after that realisation.

"Charlie, I'm serious. The past week and a bit has been so different with you here. I've felt different. I miss seeing you each day. I miss talking to you. I don't want you to go back."

"Ruby, you have been fine the past two years without me living here."

"But I don't think you have." Ruby said softly. "I get why you needed to leave, I get that, I didn't then, but I do now. But I also have seen you and Brax together the past few days. Even yesterday with your little tiff. I've seen how happy you've been when you've visited and I've heard how happy Brax is lately from Casey."

Ruby paused to let her words sink in.

"But regardless of all of that, Charlie, I need you here, please. It's not the same without you. You're my family."

"And that doesn't change whether we live in the same suburb, state or country." Charlie said as she stood up.

"Stop running away?" Ruby practically yelled.

"I'm not running away Ruby, I'm going home." Her eyes pleaded with her daughter to understand.

"This is your home, I am your home, _Brax_ is your home, Charlie. Please don't go?"

Charlie looked at Ruby and saw tears mirrored in her eyes.

"Message me when you get home and I'll come see you?" Charlie said, her voice cracking slightly, before she left the hospital room with her heartbroken daughter inside.

.

.

.

"Hey, there you are, I've been looking for you everywhere?" Brax caught Charlie just as she was about to leave the hospital.

"Doubtful," Charlie said as she continued to walk to her rental car.

"Charlie, where were you? When I got back you-"

"Got back?" Charlie repeated, "Brax, you shouldn't have lef... forget it, it doesn't matter." Charlie said in an attempt to regain her composure.

"I went to get us coffee."

Charlie stopped and looked at her previous and she should also say current lover, the look in his eyes told her he was telling the truth.

"Are you okay?" Brax asked seeing the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I've gotta go."

"Charlie?" Brax called but she continued to walk away.

.

.

.

Brax was only able to give Charlie the space he knew she wanted for a few hours.

He had kept his phone close by in case she called and when, 4 hours later, she hadn't, he made the decision that 4 hours worth of space was long enough.

The short drive to her hotel room only intensified the anticipation of seeing her, images of the night before flashed before him and it was hard for him to keep his grin contained.

Brax made the short walk to Charlie's room and felt something was wrong when he got closer and noticed her room door wide open.

He felt his stomach drop when he made it to the door only to see a middle aged cleaner running a vacuum around the floor.

"_Will I get to see you before you go?" He had asked when she had returned to the Bay._

"_Yeah," she had answered._

"_Well that's something I guess." He had said._

Had she lied to him?

"Excuse me?" Brax called out to the cleaner which a sharp knock to the door.

The woman turned suddenly clearly startled.

"Sorry, I uh, I just was looking for the woman who was staying in this room?" Brax asked, heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"I'm doing a check-out clean, love. Whoever was in this room checked out this morning? That's all I know."

"Yeah, thanks." Brax said as he pushed himself off the doorjamb and walked away from the motel.

.

.

.

"Oh we're not doing all of this again are we?" Heath scoffed as he walked into the house.

It was hard to overlook the abundance of beer bottles on the table and Brax hadn't even turned the television on, instead he sat alone and drank his beers.

"You got something better that you want me to do?" Brax asked as he took the lid off his newest beer.

"You do realise how whipped you are, don't you?"

"Remind me again Heath, when I asked for your opinion? That's right I didn't, so shut your face."

"Righteo then, ease up. I thought you just might be interested to know where your youngest brother was?"

"Casey is big enough and ugly enough to look after himself especially," Brax checked his watch for the time, "before 5 o'clock."

"You're right bro, it's after five that we need to worry about but I'm sure he'll be fine, Buckton's senior and junior will look after him, I'm sure."

Brax stared at Heath, refusing to ask him to elaborate yet demanding it through his glare.

"Oh, no one told you?" Heath began feigning ignorance. "Buckton has moved back into Leah's for a while."

.

.

.

_**What did you think?**_

_**Review please, thanks in advance.**_

_**xoxox**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi **_

_**Another huge thanks for the wonderful reviews :) **_

_**Here is Chapter 9.**_

_._

_._

_._

"_Casey is big enough and ugly enough to look after himself especially," Brax checked his watch for the time, "before 5 o'clock."_

"_You're right bro, it's after five that we need to worry about but I'm sure he'll be fine, Buckton's senior and junior will look after him, I'm sure."_

_Brax stared at Heath, refusing to ask him to elaborate yet demanding it through his glare._

"_Oh, no one told you?" Heath began feigning ignorance. "Buckton has moved back into Leah's for a while." _

_._

_._

_._

Heath watched his brother process the new information; it didn't take an idiot to work out what conclusion Brax had come to after finding an empty motel room.

Heath could see that at that point his brother was struggling to remain in control. Brax stood slowly, his beer long forgotten and walked straight into the shower.

Heath heard the water being turned on.

"I'll say it again, you do realise how whipped you are, don't you?" Heath called out down the hall.

Heath barked out a loud laugh when the slam of the bathroom door was the only reply he received.

.

.

.

"You going into work?" Heath asked surprised when he saw his brother dressed in his normal work attire.

"Looks like it doesn't it."

"You think it's a good idea?"

"And why wouldn't it be?" Brax demanded firing the question straight back to his younger brother.

"Dunno, maybe because you're smashed."

"Nah, didn't drink enough to be smashed."

"Really? Because the bottles are telling me a different story, brother."

"You don't clean up after yourself, most of those bottles were yours from god knows when, I only had two!"

"Hmmm, whatever bro, say hi to Buckton for me." Heath added before Brax was through the door.

There was some sort of get together happening with the women of the Bay at Angelo's that night. Bianca and Leah had organised it as a stress release or something, and now that Buckton was obviously staying in the Bay she would most likely make an appearance. Brax must have known about the get together too which was why, Heath surmised, Brax was going in to work.

.

.

.

It was coming close to 9 before Brax caught sight of her.

Leah and Charlie arrived together and headed straight toward the table Bianca had reserved.

Brax was certain that Charlie hadn't seen him when she walked in because a few moments later she looked towards the bar and her eyes met his. Without letting the other two girls know, Charlie made her way towards the bar.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself."

"Can I have a white wine please?" Charlie asked sweetly, surprised at the nerves that had suddenly appeared.

"Sure thing," Brax answered and he reached under the bar for a glass.

"I'm sorry about this morning at the hospital," Charlie started breaking the silence, "I freaked out a little when you weren't there in the morning."

"Yeah, I figured that much, don't worry, you got yours back."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't give me that look Charlie, I find out from a cleaner that you had checked out of the motel and then from Heath that you moved back into Leah's. Like I said you got your own back." There was no malice in his voice and Charlie realised what he must have thought immediately.

"It wasn't my intention to get payback."

"No not at all." Brax said with a sarcastic tone as he poured her wine, the gently smile on his face relaxed her. "And let me guess, now that you know that I thought you had left all afternoon..." He let the sentence linger

"I'm not going to lie, it feels pretty good to know that you haven't had the greatest day either."

"I had the greatest night last night though." He added, smiling when Charlie blushed.

"Well you're not alone on that one. But I told you I wouldn't leave without letting you know so you should have believed me," Charlie said before turning away and walking towards the table where Bianca and Leah were seated.

.

.

.

Brax had shouted out the last call for drinks almost a half hour earlier and he was just letting the last of the stragglers out of Angelo's when he found Charlie sitting in a booth at the back of the restaurant.

Bianca and Leah had left almost an hour earlier and Brax had thought that Charlie had left with them.

"What about her?" A completely intoxicated patron asked Brax, as he was being herded out the door.

"She's with me," Brax answered as he closed the door behind the last group, latching it closed.

"I thought you'd gone?" Brax asked, both hands rested on his hips.

His mind drifted to the night before.

Charlie just shook her head slowly, her eyes remained on his.

"You didn't drink much tonight?" Brax observed. From what he saw, Charlie had only had one glass of wine and drank water the rest of the night.

Charlie shook her head again, nervous at being alone again.

"Want one?" Brax asked as he walked towards the bar.

He poured himself a drink and Charlie a wine and headed back to her table.

"Thank-you."

"You're very welcome."

They enjoyed what had become a comfortable silence between them.

"So you're staying?" Brax asked.

"I am staying," Charlie began with a smile, "but not at Leah's that's only temporary."

"Why?"

"Been there done that, I think it will be good for Ruby too, not having her mother hanging around and... I think it would be good for me too, to get a place of my own."

"You could always move in with me." Brax offered.

Charlie laughed in response, "I'm sure your brothers would love that, especially Heath."

"I noticed you didn't decline the offer."

"I'm declining the offer now."

"Too bad, we could have had some fun."

"I'll bet." Charlie laughed as she took a sip of her wine.

"Are you going back to work?"

"At the station? No. My time as a police officer is over."

"Why?"

Charlie paused.

"The truth?" She asked him.

"Always."

"I guess, I never had been put in a life or death situation before, and with Jake and knowing that my partner Shelley is still in hospital, it scared me. While I was in hospital all I could think of was what if he got me first, what if I was in hospital or worse, what if I died. I would have been alone and I just wondered, was being a police officer worth my life? I worked out that it wasn't."

Brax nodded in understanding.

"In case you're wondering, being a police officer was not worth our relationship either, I was valuing the wrong thing, I know that now."

Brax nodded along with what Charlie said and they sat at the booth looking gently at the other for what seemed like hours.

Brax stood up. "Do you want a lift home?" He asked, as he moved to Charlie to pull her up with him.

"Mmmm, I don't think that's a good idea, I might just walk," Charlie answered.

"No, no you won't walk Charlie, it's 2am."

Charlie began to argue but Brax cut her off.

"Hey, hey, hey, you can play hard to get all you like, Charlie Buckton, you can play hard to get for the next 10 years for all I care. I know how this story ends," Brax began to grin as Charlie's eyes widened at his speech.

"I know that in the end it's going to be you and me I don't know when or where or how, but it will be you and me, and what's even better is you know that too." Brax's grin widened when Charlie began to smile.

"You are so damn important to me and I'm not letting you go ever again, you are part of me and I love you and have loved you for the past three years and will love you for the next thirty and then some. It's you and me."

"That's a pretty good speech you got there." Charlie acknowledged teasingly after a few moments.

"I thought so too, you better have taken notes."

"I don't need to, you said yourself, I know how this story ends too."

"Damn straight," Brax nodded.

Before he could turn away from Charlie to continue closing up, Charlie pulled him gently towards her and kissed him slowly, she smiled when she heard her lover growl slightly.

"You are part of me too."

.

.

.

_**YAY! **_

_**That's the end.**_

_**Thank-you for every reader, review, alert and PM to do with this story.**_

_**I'm considering a sequel, please, when you review let me know if you're interested.**_

_**Also considering more CHAX stories, we need some to keep us going, again please let me know if you're interested.**_

_**Thanks heaps for the support of this story. **_

_**Don't forget let me know if you want a sequel. **_

_**xoxox**_


End file.
